Not in my nature
by Beautiful dreaming warrior
Summary: Everyone knows Capitan America and his howling commandos and the work they did to help bring down HYDRA. But not everyone remembers the team only woman. Thank god for that, I’ve never been one for being in the public eye for long. This is my story with the bumbling band of buffons I call my friends.
1. Chapter 1 Intro and prolouge

Name: Alessa Tala Marchesano

Nicknames: Wolf, Doll, Sarge, Lessa, and Crimson

Birthday: October 30, 1920

Age: 21

Nationality: Italian/ Native American

Socioeconomic Level as a child: Middle class

Socioeconomic Level as an adult: Mid to lower class

Hometown: Brooklyn

Current Residence: rooming with Bucky and Steve

Occupation: Works with Howard Stark and she is a first sergeant in the army (redacted from any official files)

Talents/Skills: She can fix anything that doesn't require metal, she cannot die of natural causes and can't age because of an experiment gone wrong, and she can change her facial features and hair color

Birth order: second

Siblings (describe relationship): one and pretty well considering that they are half siblings

Spouse (describe relationship): don't have one

Children (describe relationship): none at the moment

Grandparents (describe relationship): death by old age but when they were alive it was she was their golden child

Grandchildren (describe relationship): none

Significant Others (describe relationship): none at the moment

Relationship skills: she is well adept in relationships and they usually don't last long.

Height: 5' 4"

Weight: 139

Body type: she has an overall athletically curvy body that is very toned

Race: Italian

Eye Color: gold

Hair Color: Black

Glasses or contact lenses? Nope

Skin color: tan

Shape of Face: heart

Scars: a burn mark on her upper right arm that goes half way down her arm almost to her elbow

Distinguishing features. She has a distorted heart on the left side of her collarbone and she has really long sharp canines

How does he/she dress? Comfortable

Mannerisms: She clicks her teeth when she gets bored, she bites her lip when she is concentrating, and she scratches her wrists when she is nervous

Habits: she doesn't drink or smoke

Health: she has a heart murmur and rare blue yellow color blindness

Hobbies: she writes and sings when ever she can

Favorite Sayings: 'Women can do what men can, but in heels.' -By someone who? I have no idea.

Speech patterns: a lot of slang with Bucky and Steve, but when she's working she is very proper

Disabilities: she stutters when she gets excited

Style (Elegant, shabby etc.): elegant

Greatest flaw: temper

Best quality: compassion

Educational Background: she has graduated college

Intelligence Level: near Howard stark

Any Mental Illnesses? Nope

Learning Experiences: she should never ever give up

Character's short-term goals in life: help stark with the serum

Character's long-term goals in life: live a happy life

How does Character see himself/herself? She sees herself as an innovator for women

How does Character believe he/she is perceived by others? As a know-it-all

How self-confident is the character? Not very

Does the character seem ruled by emotion or logic or some combination thereof? Both

What would most embarass this character? Getting proven wrong

Strengths/Weaknesses: persuasive, creative, forceful/ blunt, mistrustful, naive

Introvert or Extrovert? Extrovert

How does the character deal with anger? Usually by singing

With sadness? Writing

With conflict? Cleaning

With change? Braces it head on

With loss? Cries a lot then sings

What does the character want out of life? Knowledge and love

What would the character like to change in his/her life? Help out Steve and Bucky

What motivates this character? Her best friends Steve and Bucky

What frightens this character? Losing her best friends and Herself

What makes this character happy? Helping out her friends and Howard

Is the character judgmental of others? Depends

Is the character generous or stingy? Generous

Is the character generally polite or rude? Polite

Does the character believe in God? Yes

What are the character's spiritual beliefs? We had to come from somewhere

Is religion or spirituality a part of this character's life? Not always

If so, what role does it play? none

Character's role in the novel (main character? hero? heroine? Romantic interest? etc.): heroine and love interest

Scene where character first appears: beginning

1\. Character's Name: Bucky Barnes- They flirt with each other to keep guys off her back and girls off his back

2\. Character's Name: Steve Rogers- They both ignore their feelings towards eachother

3\. Character's Name: Dr. Eskrine- he sees her as a daughter that he never got to have

4\. Character's Name: Howard Stark- is her half older brother his dad is her dad

5\. Character's Name: Nicky Fury- she knew his parents and they made her an honorary aunt

6\. Character's Name: Phil Coulson- She is his mentor and best friend

Additional Notes on This Character: She is fiercely protective over anything and anyone that she considers hers. She is not a killer she only wounds people enough that they can be sent home knowing they got beat by a tiny women.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the North Atlantic Ice Field**

"How long before we can start craning it out?" An agent wearing a really thick black fur parka and pair of black snow boots says as they walk through a snow storm in the Northern Atlantic.

"I don't think you quite understand." the construction guy says as they see a big black frosted over plane wing that is almost grey because of the frost. "You guys are gonna need one hell of a crane." They stop walking and see that it's well over the weight limit for the crane. They look at it amazed then start cutting into the ice and metal and as the metal circle drops into the plane thing letting some snow drop in with it. The two men that came up to check it out and climb in wearing protective gear.

"Base, we're in." the first man in says into his comm system and the other confirms.

"Copy that." the guy responds as he quickly nods to his partner that is off to his right side. He shivers as his body realizes that it is much colder in the plane than outside it.

"What is this?" the first man says as they start looking around at the interior and he uncovers some snow and frost to see a red, white, and blue shield with a star in the middle that he has heard a lot about back home. His mouth drops in awe and he yells, "Lieutenant!"

"What is it?" the second guy says as he walks over to the crouching man and his jaw drops to the floor. He grabs ahold of his radio up to the surface and says, "My God. Base, get me a line to the Colonel and someone get ahold of Agent Marchesano."

"It's three AM, sir." the radio guy says fearfully.

"I don't care what time it is." the guy says looking down at his partner as he points his flashlight at the ice revealing a reflective memorable silver star. "This one's waited long enough."

 **Brooklyn, New York USA**

 _{Germany}_

 _"Next Friday 7 at the bar near our apartment. Don't you dare be late to pick me up." I say in the mic tearfully._

 _"I won't. Our rooms are across from each other." he says with an obvious dry humor and I sadly smile._

 _"I mean it. If you are late, you're going to be hurt." I say as my tears start falling._

 _"Remember Alessa, always and forever. I lov-" he says._

 _"Steve? No!" I scream out as I punch the control board and my knuckles get scratched by the broken pieces._

* * *

 **Brooklyn, New York USA**

 ** _^Till the World ends by Britney Spears blares^_** , my dream slash flashback gets interrupted by my phone that's not supposed to be ringing at this moment. I growl lowly as I open my eyes and grab my iPhone. I open it and place it to my ear. I look out my window to see the sun start to stain the sky and I growl even louder.

"Whoever you think you are, I just came home from a month long mission about a little under two hours ago. So you have thirty seconds from now to tell me why you woke me up before sunrise or I will inflict as much pain as I can once I get my hand on you." I threaten as my move my bangs out of my eyes and yawn. I look up at my ceiling that has a vintage Captain America and his Howling Commandos poster on it.

"Essa, we found him." I hear a familiar voice. I sit straight up wide awake my black duvet falling off my chest. I let out a shaky breath and tangle my free hand in my hair shaking it out. - **O-o-o, when you finally get thawed I will punch you so hard that it will actually hurt you**.- I think to myself.

"Nicky, I swear you better not be screwing with me. It won't end well if you are." I hiss out as I swing my legs over the side of my bed to let my long hair fall down my back.

"Aunt Alessa, why would I screw about him?" Nick says softly and I quickly put him on speaker phone as I get my bangs out of my eyes. I smile one of my old smiles that hasn't been seen on my face in a long time and my face doesn't physically look older. When it was like 1960 something I was 'adopted' into Nicks' family when he was just a baby by his father and I have helped him grow. "Will he remember you, auntie?" he asks with his soft childlike voice that I remember while he was growing up.

"Give me ten minutes to get there. Nicky, I'm pulling seniority I want to be one of the first ones to see him when he wakes and he should remember me. For him it was just yesterday he was flying that destruco plane and they don't even know of the crash or of what we did." I say as I grab a pair of red, white, and hopefully blue lace underclothes and pull them on. I pull out a pair of low rise black skinny jeans along with a black skin tight long sleeved shirt that shows off my stomach a bit. I quickly pull on my clothes and go into my bathroom that's a replica of my old one from long ago.

"Why would I not, Auntie? I'm not cold hearted." he says as I brush my hair and side french braid. I quickly put natural smokey-eye shadow with my signature red lip stick that has not changed. I pull on my fingerless gloves that have a pocket in the wrists for small throwing daggers and I strap on my belt. I put my black fedora that has a smoke colored ribbon on and tilt it over my right eye.

"Thanks Nicky. I'll be there soon." I hang up as I put my studded earrings on and my black leather knee high wedged combat boots. I put my knives in my boot as a precautionary measure and I put my phone in my right pocket with my badge. I grab my leather jacket that I bought in 1945 three months after he was declared officially dead.

- **Are you sure you'll be okay seeing him? You didn't exactly part on right terms.** \- I think to myself as I look in my mirror to see an 18 year old me when I am supposed to be 66 and old as hell. I change my hair color and make my face sharper as I sigh and leave to go see Steven Grant Rogers, the only man I have ever let hold my heart, and then he decided to crash the ship he was on into the dreaded ice to be the hero that he already was in my eyes and in my heart.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE I KNOW THAT NO BODY REALLY ACTUALLY PAYS ANY ATTENTION TO THESE THINGS, BUT I HAVE DECIDED TO PUT THE HUMAN PHOENIX UP FOR ADOPTION. I HAVE LOST MY MUSE FOR THE STORY AND I AM TERRIBLY SORRY TO SAY THIS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brooklyn, USA**

 **1942**

- **I am SO bored**.- I think to myself as I lay here on the couch very unlady like. I am so bored that I am actually writing a new song to cheer up the troops if they ever get to hear me. Right now, I am waiting at an apartment I share with my two best guy friends, James 'Bucky' Barnes, and Steven Rogers. Bucky and I act like flirts to each other, so people can keep off of our backs. While Steve and I have a complicated relationship one day we can be flirty and be almost like a couple and then the next day we could be oblivious to each other. At the moment, I'm wearing my new dress uniform and usually my hair is braided, but today I decided to curl it and I am wearing light red lipstick with some grey kohl around my eyes. I groan as the door opens and Bucky walks in full uniform with a solemn look on his face and in his eyes as he looks down at me.

"Bucky? You got your orders too?" I ask sadly as I quickly sit up from the couch. I look up at one of my oldest and best friends and I feel my tears welling up behind my eyes.

"107th. Sergeant James Barnes." He looks at me sadly and I jump up to give him a hug. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my ribs. I close my eyes making sure that my tears don't come out and ruin Bucky's uniform.

"When do you leave?" I ask as my face is in his neck and I hear his blood pumping.

"First thing tomorrow morning." he says as he puts his head in the crook of my neck taking a deep breath of my perfume and I put my head on his chest then he sighs. "Steve is going to be alone."

"Yeah, he is. I'm going to be helping Stark with some more weapons for the military when I'm not working with the new recruits." I say as my tears are threatening to fall on his uniform.

"I'll make sure that I am able to write to you both and you need to hurry and tell Steve before you leave that you like him." I blush as he chuckles at me and I pull on his ear to make him stop. "Okay, okay let go of the ear." I do and he rubs his now sore ear.

"Okay, enough of this sappiness, Sergeant. Let's go get Steve from the theater before he gets himself in trouble." I say as I slip on some modest high heels to go with my uniform and I pull my long hair out of it's clip to let it fall over my shoulders.

"Oh sorry, Miss First Sergeant." he holds the door open for me and the closes it for me. "I wonder where he's from this time." Buck says as I lock up the apartment then I put my apartment key in my breast pocket and he holds out his arm and I link with him.

"You would think that me, working with Stark, and the fact that I'm in the Army would make sure that he would do anything illegal while I'm living with you guys." I say as we start walking to the theater and I see guys giving me winks and kiss-y faces.

"I know right. I wish that he would just get a clue and give up trying to enlist." Buck says as we near the theater and I hear something or someone drop to the ground.

"You just don't know when to give up, do ya?" I hear a mans' voice say kind of breathlessly.

"I can do this all day." Steve's voice says and I look down the alley to see Steve getting beat up. Bucky does too and he steps in like he usually does when Steve gets in a fight.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size." Bucky says with a growl as he pulls the guy off of Steve and as he stumbles away I right hook him to the ground which shocks him. "Sometimes I think you like getting punched." I walk over to Steve and I look at his wounds which are a split lip and a tender spot on his cheek bone.

"I had him on the ropes." he says as I grab his handkerchief out of his pocket and I start gently pressing down on his lip.

"How many times is this?" I ask as I look straight in his eyes and he flinches at my hard tone.

"Oh, you're from Paramus now?" Bucky says as I think he has his rejected enlistment paper.

"You know it's illegal to lie on the enlistment form." I say as I clean his lip and he looks at my lips then blushes.

"And seriously, Jersey?" Bucky asks with an eyebrow raised and I help Steve get balanced on his feet.

"Both of you get your orders?" He looks at Bucky and I when he sees that we're both in uniform.

"The 107th. Sergeant James Barnes." Bucky stands up straighter and I bite my lip.

"Boot camp instructor and weapons designer. First Sergeant Alessa Marchesano." I look down at him sadly and I see his eyes hold a jealous spark.

"Shipping out for England the first thing tomorrow." Bucky says with a sigh as he looks at both of us.

"I transfer to Camp Lehigh tomorrow, also." I say quietly as I hug him and then he scoffs at me.

"I should be going." Steve says gruffly as he pushes me off him and I look at him with hurt eyes.

"Come on, man. Our last night!" Bucky says as I fall behind them trying to hide my hurt look. "Got to get you cleaned up."

"Why? Where are we going?" Steve asks and I see Bucky pull out a newspaper that he got from the apartment.

"The future." Bucky says and I put on a flirty smile as we walk back to the apartment.

"You boys can go clean yourselves up at home, so that your dates don't get scared off by your rugged appearance. I've got to head over to the Expo to set up his presentation for Stark and make sure that everything goes right for it. If I don't see you before I leave remember this both of you, 'forever and always'." I call a taxi and wave good bye to them.

"Always and forever." they yell back with smiles on their faces.

"To the expo please." I say and the driver steps on it as Bucky goes back home to help Steve clean up.

* * *

 **[Two hours later at the expo]**

"Are you sure about this, Dr. Eskrine?" I ask as I put my hair in a side French braid and put on my lab coat. "We have been to countless enlistment stations and we haven't found any one who fits your description."

"Yes I am. We need to find a male subject to test the final serum on. I feel that we vill find him here." he says as he playfully glares at me when he says 'male' and I blush. When I first started working with Dr. Eskrine, I was working on a version of his serum late at night and I needed to test it. So I tested it on myself the serum bonded with my cells in the wrong way instead of the way Dr. Eskrine wanted it to. My result is now I still look 18 even though I am 21 now and on the upside to the accidental serum keeping me young, I now also change my facial appearance to whomever I like but it comes at a price whenever I get excited I stutter like I'm talking to my crush. He's even taught me to speak some German and I taught him how to play poker.

"Yeah yeah, I know so what do I look for?" I ask as I start going through the papers that have recently come in.

"We need someone who isn't a typical American looking for fame, power, or money." he says and I see an enlistment form that shouldn't be here. I feel my anger start to get the best of me and I see my hair turning bright red. "Who is that?"

"His name is Steven Rodgers. He has asthma, scarlet fever, rheumatic fever, sinusitus, chronic or frequent colds, high blood pressure, palpitation or pounding in heart, easy fatigability, heart trouble, nervous trouble of any sort, has had household contact with tuberculosis patient, and a parent/sibling with diabetes, cancer, stroke or heart disease. He has enlisted five times under different cities and this is his sixth try." I say as I try not to growl and calm down, so that I can have my hair the color it's supposed to be.

"You stay here while I go see our potential candidate." he says as he puts his hand on my shoulder to try and help me calm down. I hand him Steve's enlistment form and file and he leaves. I close the curtain around me and I let my hair turn its curly and angry red along with my skins and eyes.

"If he gets chosen to do this, he will get such a harsh workout that even his bones will be screaming at me to stop." I say as I see my skin turing back to its natural tan. I change my hair to curly blond and short while my eyes are changed to blue (hopefully) and I add in freckles across my nose and cheek as I walk over to the exam center. I walk over to the exam curtain and walk in.

"Where are you from?" Steve asks as he eyes me looking at me carefully and I smirk at him.

"Queens. 73rd Street and Utopia Parkway." Dr. Eskrine says as he hands me Steve's profile. "Before that, Germany." Steve's face is completely unreadable. "This troubles you?"

"No." he says as he looks at Dr. Eskrine. I look at him and try to see inside of head (not literally).

"Where are you from, Mr. Rogers? Hm?" he and I flip through his past attempts. "Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams in five different cities." I see him getting sweaty.

"That might not be the right file." he says nervously and I snort very un-ladylike.

"No, it's not the exams that we're interested in. It's the five tries. But you didn't answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis?" he and I say in unison, but I stop when he talks of the question.

"Is this a test?" he asks as he looks at me and I look at him with a straight face.

"Yes." I say with an accented voice and Dr. Eskrine pokes my ribs a little bit as a warning.

"I don't want to kill anyone. I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from." Steve says with a serious face and I smile.

"Well, there are already, so many BIG men fighting this war." I say with a smile as we start leaving the exam room and the guys look at me with interest which makes me roll my eyes.

"Maybe what we need now is a little guy, huh?" Dr. Eskrine says while smiling at him. "I can offer you a chance. Only a chance."

"I'll take it." Steve says with a smile on his face and I look at Dr. Eskrine and he smiles at me.

"Good. So where is the little guy from...actually?" I ask with a smirk that he knows all too well.

"Brooklyn." he confesses with a small smile turning up and Dr. Eskrine hands him his approved enlistment papers which makes me smirk. "Congratulations, soldier." we walk away after seeing his face turn to pure happiness and as we leave I change my appearance back to normal. "I think we have found him my dear."

"I think we have let's just hope he can make it through the harsh people at boot camp." I say as he calls a taxi. "And yes that includes me." I smile as I giggle. He gives me a hug and I give it back to him.

"He will. I know it. See you at camp Leigh tomorrow." he says as he gets in the taxi and I start walking back into the expo. I pull off my lab coat and drop it in a trash bin. I pull my hair out of its braid and shake it out making it become massively curlier than before. I walk around the expo checking out what people have invented and some are doable with what we have while others inventions are just too whimsical. I grab some junk food and finish it off as I go back stage of Howard's show. I see a guard guarding him as Howard is chatting up a blonde showgirl and my guess is that he's trying to get her to let him buy her a drink.

"Is Mister Stark here?" I ask as I see him talking to a blonde and I roll my eyes at his flirting techniques.

"Yes, he is but he's not here to talk to any army officers." the guard with green eyes and blonde hair says.

"Ronald, this isn't just any army officer this is one of my favorite designers." Howard says as he throws his arm around my shoulders and I glare at the guard.

"Sorry miss my apologies." Ronald says with some bite and Howard and I start walking towards his car.

"One of these days you'll have to tell them and the press that I'm your sister not just one of your designers." I say as we get into his red and white car and he starts driving toward Brooklyn.

"I will. When you admit your feelings to Steve or you allow me to buy that building you live in and renovate that damn thing." he says as we start heading over the bridge and I see that it's like 12:30.

"You have more a chance of the first one than the second one." I say as I roll my eyes at him.

"Yeah except for I know you better than your best friends do, you're like me. You like the flirty part you have now and I do love it sis but you two need to stop dancing around each other." he says as we near my neighborhood and I blush.

"Fine." I say as we stop in front of my building and I jump out of the car. I look up at the apartment and I see Steve left a little note on the door for me. "Thanks Stark for driving me home and I'll take that into consideration."

"You better, Marchesano. Now get to bed you have to get up in three hours." he says as I close the door and mock salute him. I walk back up to the apartment and I look at the note, 'Beware Bucky went to Lucille's apartment and might not be coming back until late.' I roll my eyes and I pull my keys out then I unlock the door.

"I should take a bath, but I won't." I whisper so I won't wake Steve. I walk in and quickly close the door and lock it. I walk in and practically rip off my heels and put them next to the coat rack. I walk into the bathroom and close it. I pull off my uniform and fold it, I let my hair fall to my waist covering my body with its volume. I grab my soap and quickly lather it into my skin and my hair. I grab a washcloth and I wet it. I rinse off my body and my hair as I hear the front door unlocking. I wrap a towel around my boobs and it hangs til about my mid-thigh. My hair is over my right shoulder and in its natural curly state. I start brushing my teeth and I grab my uniform. I open the door and walk out to see that Bucky's walking in with wrinkled clothes.

"Alesssaa, you look ssoo ssexxyy. Ssteve and you need to have ssexx to get rid of the tenssion." he slurs as I put my uniform on the side arm of the couch and I put his arm over my shoulder to hang, so I can help him to his room.

"You need to sober up because you won't see me tomorrow morning and you get deployed." I say as I push him onto his bed.

"Yeah, yeah." he slurs as he just flops on the bed and start to get undressed. I walk away as he flops on his back and I close his door. I shake my head with little giggles as I walk into my room and I drop my towel onto the floor. I grab some new underwear that should be blue and slip it on. Along with some jeans that I cut really short and a shirt that i cut the sleeves off and the neck line into a heart. I quickly pack all of my bags that I need and all of my song books. I put my hair up in a bun and I take the towel and walk it into the bathroom. I go back to my room and flop on my bed asleep.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Time jump-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Alessa, wake up. It's time to go." I hear a voice and my instincts kick in as I flip the guy do that I'm on top with my arm at his throat and my arm back ready to punch. I take a real look at him and I see that it's Howard. I hiss and I release my hold on his throat.

"Howard Anthony Stark! I could have really injured you and how the hell did you get in?" I say as I get off him and I see that he brought me my official uniform, gun, and my shoes. I go behind a screen and I start changing.

"I got in because you three don't know how to hide your hide-a-key." he says as I button up my jacket and then I slip on my dreaded shoes. I pull out my hair and I start braiding it. "Get out here and let me help you with your damn hair." he says in his big brother tone and I roll my eyes as I do as he says. He then starts where I left off and finishes it without it being messed up. We walk out to the kitchen and I write a note to each of the boys on a piece of stationary that I keep on the fridge.

 _ **'To Steve, stay out of trouble for me please and if you can find a good girl to settle down with or even better a great job. Forever and always, Alessa.**_

 _ **To Bucky, be careful out there the world ain't as nice as we are here and if you don't I will come find you and kick your ass. Forever and always, Alessa.'**_

"Are you my escort down to the boot camp?" I ask as I grab my duffle that has my clothes, girl supplies, and shoes while he grabs my sketch and song books and I even have some of the pictures that were up in my room.

"Yes, now come on we have to go now or else we won't make it to your plane." he says as we walk out and lock up. I grab the hide a key and put it in the light next to the door. We walk down to his car and put my stuff in the backseat. I sit the passenger seat and I pull out a piece of kohl and I outline my eyelid to look like a wing and then I grab my light red lip stick and put it on as Howard starts leaving Brooklyn. I look at the passing scene and I feel my eyes drooping as the song, 'Only Forever' by Bing Crosby plays on.

"I maybe a woman and a nurse, but I'm also a damn good soldier and I will be going with you Bucky and if you still won't allow it. I'll pull rank considering I'm above you." I say as Bucky is getting geared up and I stop his hands.

"I know you are. Lessa, but you are my little sister and I'm supposed to protect you for everything." He says as he pats my hands and moves them, so he could finish.

"I know and I love you for that, but I'm going to fight in this next one. I need to so that I can make sure that you don't get into any trouble." I say a I pull on pants and take off my blouse. I slip on my green shirt that has my name and rank on it. "Remember Forever and Always." I say as my vision gets blurry.

"Sis, I'm not gonna try and shake you." Howard says and I wake up and stretch. I look at the camp and I hug him from the side. I see a jeep come up to the gate and in it I see Peggy Carter my English friend she's like me and hate wearing skirts but loves make up. "Be good lil sis and don't forget to knock these guys down a couple pegs they need it." he whispers in my ear.

"I will and don't worry." I kiss his cheek and jump out. I grab my stuff and head towards the jeep. "Agent Carter, I'm bunking with you? Well there goes the camp." I joke around and she smiles at me.

"Shut up and get your yankee arse in the jeep." she says as I through my stuff in the back seat and hop in the front. "Ready to whip the soldiers into candidates?"

"Yep, and if the person that I think will show up tomorrow then he will be getting the whippin' of a lifetime maybe more." I say as we head towards out tent, we get out and unpack. After that Colonel Phillips calls me in front of the rest of the camp, so I'm wearing my official dress uniform and my hair is pinned back behind my ears.

"Camp, this is First Sergeant Alessa Marchensano and yes that means she has been in combat. Treat her with the RESPECT as you do any officer. Or she won't be as kind as she usually is." Col. Phillips says and I smile at the troops which slightly shift on their feet.

"Hello everybody, Now i may seem fragile, but I'm from that." I say harshly and I pull off the right side of my uniform to show my scar. "I got this saving my CO's ass when they started coming at us with flamethrowers." I see pity in their eyes and I cover up. "But don't try to treat me with pity. That will get you a one way ticket to my bad side." I say with cold eyes and they straighten up. I start them off with push ups, sit ups, and jumping jacks and I hand them over to a drill coach as I walk back to my tent that is share. I get dressed into a tank top that hides my boobs along with a pair of baggy but not baggy pants and a pair of black combat boot that Howard got made for me. I pull my hair out of my braid and I fluff it up making it look like a lions mane.

"You look great, Essa. Calm down." Howard says as he ruffles my hair and he pulls out one of my song books. With my ninja skills I jump up and grab my book from him then I sit on my bed.

"No touchy." I say as I put it with the other inbetween my underwear.

"Okay and ew, I didn't need to see my lil sisters undergarments." he says as he covers his eyes.

"Then don't look you goof." I say as I sit next to him and he braids my bangs back. "Don't you have to go get on a plane?" I hug him and he kisses my cheek.

"Yeah, I'll send for you if I need your help." he leaves my tent and I lay on my bed thinking if what Steve is doing now.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE: THIS 'FOREVER AND ALWAYS' AND 'ALWAYS AND FOREVER' THING THAT THEY DO IS ALESSA SAYS IT FIRST LIKE A GOODBYE BUT MORE OF A PROMISE AND THE BOYS SAY IT IN REVERSE AS A SEE YA LATER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY EVERYONE, I WROTE THIS WILL BE AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER BECAUSE I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE AFTER THIS. SO PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW. EACH 5 REVIEWS FROM DIFFERENT PEOPLE I WILL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER. love, BDW**

* * *

 **New York Present day**

I walk inside the door with my fake strawberry blonde hair that is still in its French braid and I let my powers redo my make up to make sure it's still looking fresh. I show my badge to the security guard as one pricks my finger with a little machine to confirm my DNA and I smirk as a blue light scans me for unauthorized weapons (aka my weapons that don't have the SHIELD insignia on them). I shake my head as the guards check my badge to double check to make sure that I am me and no one else and they nod.

"How's your day been, Santiago?" I ask as he passes it back and he smiles at me. Agent Santiago is my back up work out partner when Clint and Tash are out on assignment.

"Been pretty good so far, kinda slow. When did you get back stateside Crimson?" he asks as he grabs the voice scanner and opens it up.

"Got back about three and half hours ago." I say with a tired smirk as he puts it up to my mouth.

"Voice confirmation." a female voice says that sounds like Peggy as the blue light goes to my teeth and I take a deep breath in smirking.

"Agent Marchensano, confirmation number Alpha Prime 11-30-1920." I say as the blue light turns green, they let me walk in the actual room with a couple of the guards looking like scared kids.

As I walk in, I change my hair back to its' original hair color slowly as I put my badge away and I slip off my motorcycle jacket. I stop at the locker room and I put my jacket away with my extra body suit and boots. I slip on my skin tight dark red to faded black body suit with the matching boots that our scientist created for me. I pull my hair out of its French braid and shake it out making my hair wavy. I start walking up to Nick's office changing my facial features back and I see a bunch of newbies staring at me, so I naturally smirk evilly at them.

"Who is that?" they ask and I raise my eyebrow at them which makes them squint their eyes.

"You know you saw pictures of the founders of SHIELD. The woman that was next to Howard Stark?" Agent Janson says as I walk over to him. "She is the first official double operations agent and she's also field agent."

"I've got more experience Nick Fury, Clint Barton, and Agent Romanov. I'm the one that wrote both handbooks, made the courses, rewrote the computer simulations, and created the most of the secret weapon designs that only our organization uses along with all of the buildings schematics. I'm the woman that you see in the next to Captain America and James Barnes. I'm who most agents call, 'Crimson'." I say as I see the newbies stand up straighter which makes me smirk and I hear a familiar pair of footsteps behind me.

"She is also 1940's America's and the Howling Commando's Heart and my Mentor." I hear Phil Coulson behind me and I smile with my eyes. "The director is looking for you." We walk away from the newbies and he starts laughing as we are far enough away from them. "Do you have to do that to every newbie group you see?"

I smirk, "Of course I do PC it scares them so that if they get paired to me for a mission then they won't mess up and that's how'll be great." We get in the elevator and it does a retinal scan on both of us and I smile.

"That may be true, but you should let your true colors shine. Anyways did you hear that they found Captain America in the ice?" he asks lightly and I touch his shoulder.

"Yeah, Nick called me. I hope that he doesn't do anything stupid when Steve's about to wake." I say and he hugs me really quick then as the door opens we break apart and head towards Nick's office. I knock and PC smirks at me as I push the door aside. "So Nicky where's the man that stood me up for our first date?"

* * *

 **Camp Leigh, New Jersey, USA**

I wake up extra early and slip on my cargo pants, combat boots, along with my tank top. I pull my hair up in a high ponytail and my bangs curl behind my ear as I put my lipstick on. I line my eyes with some kohl and Peggy passes me my dog tags. we grab some food from the mess and we go back to our tent exchanging stories of family and i hear the horn blare signalling new recruits. I smile as we walk out giving our trays to the privates and head over to the new recruits to see Steve standing in line.

"Gentlemen, I am Agent Carter and this is First Sergeant Marchesano. We will be supervising all operations for this division." she says and I see a couple of the men stand straighter when she says my rank.

"What's with the accent, Queen Victoria? I thought I was signing up for the US Army." one of the guys in front asks trying to be the class clown and I bite my inner lip.

"What's your name, soldier?" Peggy and I ask as we stand right next to each other.

"Gilmore Hodge, Your Majesties." he says as he looks me over slowly and I sneer at him.

"Step forward, Hodge!" I order and I see the rest of the guys straighten up when they hear the order in my voice, already knowing they shouldn't get on my bad side.

"Put your right foot forward." Peggy orders and I clench my fist behind my back as I see her do the same.

"Hm. We gonna wrassle ladies? 'Cause I got a few moves I know you'll like and I've got some dancing moves that you'll like." he winks at us then we both just snap and Peggy punches him in his nose while I punch him in his throat.

"Agent Carter! Marchesano!" Colonel Phillips yells as we fix ourselves and walk away from Hodge who is on the floor trying to catch his breath as he holds his throat and nose.

"Colonel Phillips." we both say innocently trying to hide our smiles and I look over to see Steve smirking at me. I roll my eyes at him and he shakes his head at me slightly.

"I can see that you are breaking in the candidates. That's good! Get your ass up out of that dirt and stand on that line at attention till somebody comes and tells you what to do." He says and Hodge quickly gets up and gives us the stink eye. I glare at him and he stands up straighter.

"Yes, sir!" he says as he basically pouts and he glares at me which makes me visibly smirk.

"General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons, but they are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best men." he says as he walks down the line of men and he stops at Steve. "And because they are gonna get better..." He looks at me and Dr. Eskrine with a weird look on his face. "...much better." I smirk as Peggy has them go pick their bunks and I grab Steve's arm. He pulls me into a hug and I hug back as I slyly smell the familiar scent of him.

"Did you get my note?" I ask as we pull away and I walk him back to the barracks.

"Yes, I did. Stay out of trouble. I'm not the trouble maker out of us three." he says kinda flirty.

"What are you insulating, soldier?" I say in a low voice and with one of my flirtatious smirks.

"Oh nothing. See you later Alessa." he says as he squeezes my hand and I go over to Peggy. I smile and shake my head as she looks at both of us.

"I'm so goin to kick his ass later." Peggy gets hums with a secret smile on his face and we get back to waiting for the recruits, so we can start eliminating those that won't be for the project.

* * *

 **Present Day**

I smirk, "Of course I do PC it scares them so that if they get paired to me for a mission then they won't mess up." We get in the elevator and it does a retinal scan on both of us and I smile.

"That may be true but you should let your true colors shine. Anyways did you hear that they found Captain America?" he asks lightly and I touch the side of his shoulder.

"Yeah, Nick called me. I hope that he doesn't do anything stupid when Steve's about to wake." I say and he hugs me really quick then as the door opens we break apart and head towards Nick's office. I knock and PC smirks at me as I push the door aside. "So Nicky where's the man that stood me up for our first date?"

Nick smirks, "Nice to see you too Auntie and to answer your question. He's in a lab that only a couple of doctors and myself have been in."

"Can we see him?" PC asks trying to reign in his excitement and he looks at me with a smile.

"Of course follow me." We follow Nick down to the lab he mentioned and I see that the code to get it in my birthday. "Auntie, Coulson I introduce you to Captain America but known to a few as Steven Rogers." I look at the chuck of Popsicle that I used to and still love. I walk over to him and I see that he just looks like he's sleeping except for that he has a frozen tear still on his cheek from when he was in hibernation. My body automatically start gravitating towards his popsicle body.

* * *

 **Back to Camp Leigh**

The next week flies by, I never get a moments rest. I am constantly watching the activities of the group of men that are being considered for Project Rebirth as well as going over the process for the procedure. And in doing so I become good friends with Peggy, my tent-mate. We just click and it is really nice, I don't have very many female friends. I never really got a chance to talk to Steve because he is busy with training. It is only on Friday that I am able to catch up with him. All of the men are on a refreshing run, we are just ahead of them in a jeep sitting around. It is such a nice day, so I am wearing a pair of shorts along with a tank top, and I am riding in the back talking with Peggy who is sitting in the front.

Without turning around to look at me she speaks, "You fancy him don't you?"

"What?" She turns around and grins at me.

"You know, Rodgers. You fancy him."

I roll my eyes and scoff, "Why would you think that?"

"The way you look at him. How long have you known each other?"

I sigh knowing that she will continue to hound me about it until I crack, "Bucky, Steve, and I met when we were kids at the park near our apartment buildings." Before she can get anything else out of me, the jeep slows to a stop. Both of us turn to see what is going on. We stopped next to a flagpole and the loud voice of the drill sergeant rings out through the air.

"Squad halt! This flag means you're only at the halfway point. First man to bring it to me gets to ride back with Agent Carter and First Sergeant Marchesano." As he says this all of the men scramble over to the flagpole, trying to climb it. After a few minutes of watching them try and fail to climb the flagpole the drill sergeant calls them back.

"Nobody's got that flag in seventeen years. Come on fall in, get back in formation." They all start to fall back, all except Steve and I smile as I scoot over knowing that Steve will use his head.

"Rodgers! I said fall in." Steve plain out ignores him and slowly walks over to the flagpole and pulls the lynch-pin out, causing the pole to fall over. Then he calmly walks over and picks up the fallen flag and hands it to the drill sergeant.

"Thank you sir." Then he climbs in the back of the jeep next to me and I take his helmet off, so he can relax for the drive back for base camp.

"Smart thinking Steve." Through his panting he grins at me and ruffles my hair making my stray hairs fly everywhere and I playfully punch his shoulder.

"Well climbing wasn't gonna work." I laugh and pat his arm.

"No it wasn't." Before he can say anything else the jeep makes a quick sharp turn, and since there are no seat belts or anything to keep me in me in my seat in the back I am thrown into Steve. I feel his arms wrap around me to keep me from moving any further any further. I look up into his grey eyes which means that they're blue cause I highly doubt that they are yellow.

"You should be careful Alessa." I can feel the pink crawling up my neck and spreading onto my cheeks.

"Uh, yes I should. Can you…" Suddenly realizing that his arms are still around me, he quickly lets go and turns away. As I scoot back over to my side of the jeep and I can hear Peggy snickering in the front seat as I bite my lip. A little later instead of me drilling the boys Peggy is, so that I can get some of Howard's designs done. As I finish the semantics's for my knock out lipstick including what chemicals to use, I am pulled out of my thoughts by a shout.

"Grenade!" I snap my head up and quickly look up from my drawings and writings to see a small object soaring through the air, only to land a few feet from where I am standing. All of the men scramble away and dive behind anything that would be able to cover them from the blast. In his hurry to get quickly away Hodge shoves me even closer to the small explosive.

"Alessa!" I turn to see Steve rush over and push me away, before diving on the ground and curling himself around the grenade. "Stay away, get back!"

An overwhelming sense of confusion comes over me, - **why would anyone throw a live grenade?** \- I look over at the Colonel and Dr. Eskrine and I see that it's a dummy grenade. Slowly Steve looks up with a confused look on his face.

"Is this a test?" The Colonel just shakes his head and walks off, while Dr. Erskine smiles at him. Slowly Steve picks himself up off the ground and walks over to me. "Are you alright Wolf?"

Meeting his worried face, I grin at the nickname, "I'm fine. That was really brave of you, pushing me out of the way. If it had been real…" I hug him and squeeze him real tight.

He smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck as we pull away from our hug, "It was the right thing to do. I-I won't let anything happen to you."

Before I can say anything Peggy starts shouting at the men, "Alright, back in formation! I want twenty sit-ups, on the double." Steve and I go in opposite directions, I follow Dr. Erskine and he starts doing sit-ups.

Later that night after we make our choice, I decide to see how Steve is just to calm my nerves and as I walk over to his bunk. I get closer to it and Dr. Eskrine is leaving. I walk in and I see Steve looking at a picture in his hands. I jump on his bed making him jump and I giggle.

"See you tomorrow, I'll be there one wearing a coat." He smiles and I look at the picture. "That wasn't long ago. Halloween two years ago right?" I ask as I see the picture of us three; Bucky as a scarecrow, me as an Egyptian goddess, and Steve as a werewolf. I lean on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around my waist.

"Yep we went out to go drinking and you and I went home to have a poker game." He says and I giggle.

"Yeah it was fun. I should leave." And on impulse I lean forward and kiss his cheek. "Goodnight Steve, see you in the morning." After that I hurry to the door, stopping when Steve caught my hand.

"Wait! I, uh…goodnight Alessa." He says as he kisses my cheek close to my lips. I smile and squeeze his hand.

"Sleep tight soldier." As soon as I close the door, I lean against it and sigh touching where his lips touched mine. - **Tomorrow was going to be a long day**.-

I wake up extra early and I braid my hair into a bun then I put on my dress that I got from Howard for my 16th birthday. The dress goes down to my knees and is a light charcoal color with a nice sweetheart neckline. I strap on a pair of heels and I get a catch a ride with Howard. We arrive at the storefront which hides our rooms that we have for this final experiment and we start immediately going to work. We stop once we finish and I look at the syringes full of a diluted color of the serum I took. I start scratching at my wrists and Howard slaps my hands away making me growl at him.

"Are you doubting Erskine and your work?" Howard asks with a mocking gasp.

"No." I say quietly then I look down while I scratch my wrists." just mine."

This brings Howard out of his joking façade. "It will work Sis." He reassures me.

"Everything ready?" The two of us hear Erskine ask as he makes his way towards us.

"Yes, sir. All the equipment has been double checked and we are all prepared to begin at any time." I say as I stop scratching my wrists.

"Good." He then turns to Howard. "And the ray levels?"

"I'll go check on it right now." Howard tells him before taking off to his station.

"Now remember that-" But Erskine is unable to finish his sentence because his, and everyone else in the labs attention, is now focused on an anxious Steve looking down from the balcony as he made his way down the stairs.

I run over to him and give him a hug and he smiles. "Good morning." Erskine greets Steve once he makes it onto the main floor. "Please, not now." He tells a photographer who comes out of nowhere to take a picture of them together.

"Are you ready?" He asks Steve who replies with a nod.

"Now take off your shirt, your tie, and your hat." I say and he hands me his things.

"Comfortable?" Erskine asks Steve once he lies down on the metal table and I put his stuff on the backside of the machine.

"It's a little big," he replies jokingly. "Did you save me any of that schnapps?"

"Not as much as I should have sorry. Next time." He promises.

"You had schnapps with you and didn't tell me?" I ask teasingly and I see Steve staring at me. "Mr. Stark, how are your levels?"

"Levels at one hundred percent." says Howard as he strides over confidently to the metal table. "We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready... As well ever be."

"Don't worry." I say as he rubs the back of my hand. "It's going to be okay."

"Ladies and gentleman, today we do not step toward progress but the first step on the path of peace." Erskine says starting the presentation. "We begin with a series of micro injections into the subjects major muscle groups. The serums infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then to stimulate growth the subject will be saturated with vita -rays." Once he finishes, I grab the needle and inject the content into Steve's arm.

"That wasn't so bad." Steve says thinking that would be the worst of it.

"Steve- um- that was the penicillin." I whisper to Steve and he lets go of my hand looking at me strangely.

"Serum infusion beginning in Five-Four-Three-Two-One. Now Mr. Stark." And with a pull of a lever Steve is soon encased inside Howard's machine. Once Erskine is close enough he lightly taps on the metal shell hesitantly. "Steven? Can you hear me?"

"It's probably too late to go to the bathroom right?" I giggle trying to calm my heartrate.

"We will proceed." Erskine says letting out a breathy chuckle and I roll my eyes as he nods to Howard.

"That's ten percent! Twenty percent! Thirty!" Howard counts out.

"Vital signs are normal!" I call out checking the stats and everything as my worry rises.

"Fifty percent! Sixty! Seventy-" Loud screams that I haven't heard since we were younger starts ringing out from the metal shell, making my heart clench in worry and my eyes widen.

"Shut it off!" I hear Peggy yelling out from the top of the stairs.

"Howard, you gotta shut the thing down!" I yell over Steve's screams which rock me down to my core.

"Turn it off! Kill it! Kill the reactor!" Dr. Erskine yells.

"No! Don't! I can do this!" Steve yells out and I scratch my wrists.

I look back to my big brother, who looks torn at continuing to advance the power levels, but with an encouraging nod I began to turn the metal wheel once again. "Eighty! Ninety! That's one hundred percent!" Electric sparks soon erupt from the machines all over the lab. As it dies down everyone is dead quiet and I walk over to the shell nervous as i can be without scratching my wrists.

"Mr. Stark!" Erskine calls out, giving the cue to open up the metal shell and once it opens up fully my jaw drops. That short skinny boy I used to know is now replaced with someone who is at least six feet tall and what were once spaghetti arms are now big rippling muscles with big broad shoulders that I would love to wrap my arms around. His abdominal muscles were completely toned and amazingly gorgeous making my cheeks red as I snap my eyes back up to his face.

"I did it." The newly made man says breathlessly, as Howard and Dr. Erskine try to steady him and he holds his eyes with mine with a goofy adorable ass smile on his face.

"Yeah I think we did." Erskine states.

"You guys actually did it." says a stunned Howard as he looks at me and I smile at him.

"How do you feel Sluggo?" I ask when I can swallow the lump in my throat.

He looks down at me, "Really Wolf and taller."

"You do look a little taller." I giggle as I roll my eyes and his smile grows even more. As he starts to come closer, an explosion on the other side of the room shakes us, which is followed by the sound of gunfire causing me to turn my head to where the shots were coming from. I find myself watching the man I have called a father in my thoughts fall and before I can get to him, I get knocked down with the full force of a heavy body, just as the assassin pulls the trigger of his gun and my arm barely gets nicked.

"Stay here." He tells me before running out of the lab after the spy and I groan as I see Howard look at me.

"You okay, Sis?" He asks and I glare at him.

* * *

 **Back In the Present**

"How long has she been in there?" I hear PC ask and I curl tighter into a ball as the voice slightly echoes mixed with a heart monitor that's going steady which let's me calm down.

"Ever since we came down here the first time and when a couple of Field ops tried moving her, but she broke their appendages that came near her." Nick says and I feel a blanket get put over my body.

"Are you going to wake her?" He asks as I feel some tears slip out of my eyes and land on the table.

"No, let her sleep she really needs it. She can rest easy now that her soldier home with her where he belongs." Nick says softly as I hear the doors close and I fall back asleep.

- **Yes and now he'll still love me as ME not the me he knew.** \- I think before my mind goes blank and black.

* * *

 **Back to Brooklyn**

"Steve! Did you catch him?" I yell out as I grab his hand and make him sit down on the examine table. I check him over making sure he isn't hurt, "You're not hurt are you?"

"No I'm fine. The spy though, he had cyanide. He killed himself." he replies frustrated.

"I'm pretty sure this is the last thing you want to do, but I have to take some blood samples." I say as I grab a box of empty vials. "Would you mind?" Steve shakes his head, but says nothing. I quickly start to work and I let the room quiet down as I feel my adrenaline drain out of my system. My arm starts hurting as I take the third vial.

"I don't think you should do this anymore." Steve says with a protective tone in his voice.

I look into his eyes as I take another vial, "What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you almost dying." He says much more forceful this time moving my hair that came out of my bun out of my face.

"But I didn't, because of your quick thinking. I'm not going to stop."

"Alessa-"

"I can't! Otherwise Erskine would have died in vain." I say firmly and I finish off his blood draw. He grabs my hand and pulls me close to him. I turn to see him looking at my arm.

"Alessa, you're hurt." He says as he grabs a couple of gauze pieces with disinfectant and he starts cleaning my arm. "I'm sorry." He breaths out, not wanting to look me in the eyes.

"Steve, you saved my life. You shouldn't have to apologize for something that happened in the process. If not then I would have gotten my comeuppance. Hey, look at me," gently, I put my hands on his cheeks making him look up at, allowing our eyes to lock. "Thank you." We start leaning in to each other and we close our eyes. And just as our lips barely brush against each other the door opens.

"Alessa, did you-" Peggy starts to say until she sees how close we are. "Oh-sorry, am I interrupting?"

"No!" We say in unison quickly separating with our cheeks red.

Clearing his throat Steve asks, "Think you got enough?"

"Let's hope so," I place all the vials filled with samples of super blood into the test tube rack. "Because any chance of recreating the serum is locked in your genetic code. But without Erskine I-I don't know how long it will take me along with when I have to work with Stark and I might have to go to the Front." I say as I look at them both.

"He deserved more than this."

"I know, but if it could work only once he'd be proud it was you." Peggy assures Steve making me smile. "Whenever you're ready, head downstairs the colonel wants to speak with you." Sighing, I nod at Peggy and I turn around to Steve stand up.

"How are you feeling? I took a lot of blood any dizziness, or nausea?" I ask as I pull his face down to mine.

"No, I feel...strong." he says goofily and I quickly get the courage built up as I lean up a bit to gently press my lips to his. - **I just stole his first kiss and I gave him mine**.- He reacts slowly to the kiss, but he put his hands on my waist pulling me closer and in between his legs and I loosely put my arms around his neck. Then we pull away breathlessly with I'm guessing really goofy smiles on our faces, "That was amazing, but we have to go now."

"Go, I have to wrap my wound." I say as I peck his lips once more and he leaves me with a wide smile on my face and a matching one on his. I quickly wrap my arm as I make sure that it isn't too deep to leave a scar. I get down there and I see Phillips with Steve.

"I asked for an army and all I got was you." I hear Phillips say and I growl as I come up next to Steve. "You are not enough."

"With all due respect to the colonel, I think we may be missing the point." The senator speaks up making Steve, Peggy and I turn towards him. "I've seen you in action, Steve. More importantly the country's seen it. The enlistment lines have been around the block since your picture hit the new stands, you don't take a solider a symbol like that and hiss him in a lab. Son, do you want to serve your country on the most important battlefield of the war?"

"Sir, that's all I want." Steve told him very seriously and he grabs my hand.

"Then congratulations," The senator says happily shaking Steve's empty hand, "you just got promoted..."

"Can you replicate the serum using his blood?" Phillips asks and I shake my head, 'No.' solemnly. He walks away in a huff and one of the generals pulls me away from Steve as the senator pulls him away.

"Sergeant Marchesano, your order just changed you are to report to the 107th tomorrow afternoon." He hands me papers and I open them to see that it's true which makes me drop my head.

"I'll be there sir." I say as I salute him and he salutes me back. I walk over to Steve robotically and I put my hand on his new muscled out back. He turns around and looks down at me. "Steve I have to go. I got new orders to transfer to the 107th."

He wraps his arms around my waist, "I'll get them to change it so that you're with me."

I smile softly, "This is what we signed up for." I pull his face down to mine and we kiss passionately. We pull away with red cheeks again and he puts his forehead on mine. "I've gotta go back to camp and pack or else I'll never make it there in time."

"Be safe and come back to me. Forever and always." He says as he pecks my forehead and I give him a peck on his cheek.

"Always and Forever." I say as we pull away and I walk out to a car where I see Jarvis, Tony's Butler. "Back to Camp Leigh Jarvis please." He smiles and opens the door for me. We get there and I pack up all of my belongings that I brought out with me. I write Peggy and Steve saying that I will write them when I can.

 **A Few Months Time Jump**

"Hey, Alessa!" I hear Bucky yell as he walks into my tent that Bucky and I share. Over the past couple months, I have written over 150 letters to Steve and 50 with Peggy and each time that Steve's letter come the guys yank my chain making me blush then I go up in a tree to read the letters. I cover myself with my blanket and try to hide then something makes me bounce out of my bed.

"What is it, James!" I yell as I untangle myself from my blankets and I see him smirking, the brunette man crosses his arms over his uniform shirt.

"You only call me James when you're upset." Bucky point out, grinning boyishly and I stand up and put my pants and tank top on.

"Come on, _James_ , we have to gather the troops for our lovely suicide mission and you ruined my nap." I say as I put my gear on and he helps me by braiding my hair and putting it up in a bun.

"What's gotten up your ass? You're usually fairly optimistic!" Bucky says giving an odd look.

"I don't like this mission."

"Neither do I and I don't want you to go." He says as I strap on my shoes.

"I maybe a woman and a nurse, but I'm also a damn good soldier and I will be going with you Bucky and if you still won't allow it. I'll pull rank considering I'm above you." I say as Bucky is getting geared up and I stop his hands.

"I know you are. Lessa, but you are my little sister and I'm supposed to protect you for everything." He says as he pats my hands and moves them, so he could finish.

"I know and I love you for that, but I'm going to fight in this next one. I need to so that I can make sure that you don't get into any trouble." I say as I pull on pants and take off my blouse. I slip on my green shirt that has my name and rank on it. "Remember Always and Forever." I say.

"Forever and Always." He says.

"Bucky, I just… I have a bad feeling about this." I say as we start to head outside.

"Come on, it isn't going to be that bad! We'll march in, take 'em down, march back and report to Phillips." He laughs and nods to the right. "I'll start rallying the men up on this half, you take the other side." I nod and we start doing our jobs.

"Heading out soon, Marchesano?" Phillips' voice rings out as I step into an artillery tent to grab ammunition for the men. I look up at him and I nod to him solemnly.

"Of course, sir. Although I do have my worries, Colonel." I say as I start strapping my guns to myself.

"Worries? You never told me about any worries when we had our debriefing." He says and I remember the meeting he called Bucky and I into a couple of days ago.

"I was being respectful to you, sir. I didn't want to appear out of place like I already am." I fix the rifle on my back and face him fully.

"You can speak freely no, Sergeant." Phillips says and he looks at me with a fatherly look.

"This is a suicide mission in my opinion. But what do we truly know that this HYDRA organization? I just don't want to be leading more than half of this entire regiment on a death march, sir." I say letting my eyes cast down to the ground.

"Marchesano, you're a good soldier and you're a damn fine nurse. One of the better ones here, it's why I made sure you got into the army. I appreciate your concern for the men, but we're here to do one thing, and at the current moment we need to go fight those Nazis off." Phillips shoots back at me. "If you'd like to sit back here and have Barnes successfully lead this mission alone, be my guest, kid. I can prove you wrong when they come marching back to camp." Phillips says while gesturing to a chair in the side of the tent and I tense up a bit. My jaw tightens and my eyes narrow, I sigh trying to control my face. I grab the crate of ammunition, marching from the tent. Phillips may be a good Colonel, but he sure as hell knows how to get a rise out of me.

I drop the crate carefully on the ground and sit on it waiting for the men to get over here. After a few dreary moments in the darkening light, I pull out a folded up picture from my right breast pocket that is now crinkled and little bit torn around the edges. It's of me, Bucky, and Steve on Halloween when we were kids with my hair in high pig tails.

"Ready?" Bucky asks as he steps beside me with his wrinkled jacket loosely sitting on his frame and I look up at him as I hip bump him.

"As I'll ever be, Baby face." I say smirking at the nickname which suits him since he shaves his face a lot.

"Don't screw this up, Baby doll." He smirks back at me and I glare at him. "Oh wait, I can't call you that. You're Steve's Doll." The men laugh as they hear that and I purse my lips.

"Hahaha, you're so fragging hilarious." I say sarcastically as I call the men to attention. "Alright, men." I yell out to the men making less than a quarter of the group in front of me quiet down and Bucky whistles sharply causing the others to shut up. "Alright, we are heading out within the hour! Grab your guns, your ammo, coats, hats, and smoke your last cigarettes! We don't need anything giving us away. Meet at the edge of the camp in ten minutes!" Art called out, gesturing to the boxes of ammunition at her side.

"What happened to an hour?" One man calls out.

"It's getting dark fast, we have our best bet to move now and get there as fast as we can." Bucky points out and I strap up as does Bucky. The men began to get everything ready, puffing on cigarettes and making jokes. The rain picks up slightly and the men began to grumble, tossing cigarette butts into the mud, squashing them out. The clouds darken as somewhere beyond, the sun began to set. The mission is starting to begin.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Time Jump-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

We have been fighting for less than an hour and a little less than half of our men are dead on the ground, in the mud. We have even tried to do hand-to-hand combat; it wasn't working as well as we were hoping it would. Now we're trying shooting from a distance, but the HYDRA soldiers shoot back with these weapons that not even I have ever seen the designs for yet, but they are big, bulky, and very dangerous. They fire these balls and jets of blue light, of plasma of sorts, or something are being fired from their guns, causing either the ground to explode or our men to be propelled backwards forcefully. The fighting is at a momentarily stand still as both sides are leaving a gap of ground between us (No man's Land) and suddenly, a blue jet of light moves to strike the ground barely in front of our line.

"Down!" I shout as I duck behind a truck and I start reloading my guns. I take a couple deep breaths and I glance up at the sky as some of my soldier's shoot. I quickly lean out around the truck, quickly shooting the closest HYDRA soldier and I lean back. Bucky quickly dives next to me dodging a blue ball and it explodes against the wall, sending debris everywhere. We cover our faces in each other's neck to make sure we don't get hurt by the shrapnel.

"'March right in' huh, Bucky?" I yell sarcastically as I lean around the corner again.

"Okay, you were right! Is now really the time to be debating this, Lessa!?" Bucky yells as he shoots over the top of a crate, shrinking back down to reload. My hair is not down and free of it's braid and it's curly as ever.

"Our men won't be able to make it out if we don't make a distraction for them, Bucky." I say as I see some HYDRA agents pull some of our guys to their compound and I bite my lip as I look around.

"No. Lessa, don't do it!" Bucky scolds me just as I jump up to my feet and run out from behind the shelter of the truck.

"Marchesano, you are completely insane!" Bucky shouts angrily at me as he slams the butt of his gun into a HYDRA member's chest. " You'll get yourself killed!"

"Better me than half—Oof!" I get cut off by a force dropping me to the ground and I quickly yell out. "Half the entire regiment! **Everyone fall back! Fall back! Retreat!** " I make sure that my voice rings out through the battlefield… but the HYDRA soldiers don't give up their fight against our retreating men. Much to my dismay a weapon or a fist hits my cheek causing me to yelp slightly in pain and I see that my men are either killed or being dragged to be imprisoned. I choke back tears and I try to fight against the soldier that is holding me down. My men look at me as they hear me yelp and they start fighting back more to try and get over to me to help.

"Halten." I hear a strong male voice say and I see a man, in dress uniform, step forward, gloved hand up in a stopping motion. He has a hairline far back on his head, chestnut color hair swept to the side and combed to stay there. He has dark, soulless, unforgiving eyes that peer down at me and his pale face in a tight-lipped expression. "This one led them inside and jumped straight into the firing zone." He has a thick German accent and his brow arches as he stared down at me. I sneer and he gestured for me to be pulled up and restrained, which two spare guards did in a snap. The man, seemingly the leader, reaches into the collar of my shirt and pulls out my dog tags. He scans my tags and smirks slightly as I glare at him with a tinge of red.

"A women Sergeant? Take her down with the other one, we will question them immediately. Weitermachen." The man says, gesturing off to the base and I bite my lip. I am marched away, weapons being pulled off my body as we walk, my boot clad feet being dragged through the mud. Sighing, I close my eyes and let my tears fall and hit the ground. - **It looks like I won't be making it back to camp to talk to Steve.** \- I think as that thought makes my eyes and hair gain a blue tint to them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry my lovelies. Here is your new chapter:**

* * *

 _Previously on Cap's singing wolf:_

 _"Marchesano, you are completely insane!" Bucky shouts angrily at me as he slams the butt of his gun into a HYDRA member's chest. " You'll get yourself killed!"_

 _"Better me than half—Oof!" I get cut off by a force dropping me to the ground and I quickly yell out. "Half the entire regiment! **Everyone fall back! Fall back! Retreat!** " I make sure that my voice rings out through the battlefield… but the HYDRA soldiers don't give up their fight against our retreating men. Much to my dismay a weapon or a fist hits my cheek causing me to yelp slightly in pain and I see that my men are either killed or being dragged to be imprisoned. I choke back tears and I try to fight against the soldier that is holding me down. My men look at me as they hear me yelp and they start fighting back more to try and get over to me to help._

 _"Halten." I hear a strong male voice say and I see a man, in dress uniform, step forward, gloved hand up in a stopping motion. He has a hairline far back on his head, chestnut color hair swept to the side and combed to stay there. He has dark, soulless, unforgiving eyes that peer down at me and his pale face in a tight-lipped expression. "This one led them inside and jumped straight into the firing zone." He has a thick German accent and his brow arches as he stared down at me. I sneer and he gestured for me to be pulled up and restrained, which two spare guards did in a snap. The man, seemingly the leader, reaches into the collar of my shirt and pulls out my dog tags. He scans my tags and smirks slightly as I glare at him with a tinge of red._

 _"A women Sergeant? Take her down with the other one, we will question them immediately. Weitermachen." The man says, gesturing off to the base and I bite my lip. I am marched away, weapons being pulled off my body as we walk, my boot clad feet being dragged through the mud. Sighing, I close my eyes and let my tears fall and hit the ground. - **It looks like I won't be making it back to camp to talk to Steve.** \- I think as that thought makes my eyes and hair gain a blue tint to them._

* * *

 **Present Day**

"Are you going to wake her?" He asks as I feel some tears slip out of my eyes and land on the table.

"No, let her sleep she really needs it. She can rest easy now that he's home with her where he belongs." Nick says softly as I hear the doors close and I fall back asleep. I hear a heartbeat monitor around beeping strong and steady which makes me smile. I feel myself being shaken softly and I see Maria Hill, Nick's SIC, holding a tray of food and two bottle of water. I sit up letting the blanket fall to my waist and I shake my hair. I pop my knuckles and my back then I lean against the wall. She hands me the tray filled with a subway sandwich (turkey nothing else except for a lil bit of mayo), chips (sour cream and onion), chocolate chip cookies, and some grapes which makes my stomach growl.

"I thought that you might want this." She says quietly and I smile immediately digging into the subway sandwich.

"Thanks Maria." I say as I gulp down one of my bottles of water and she smiles.

"How'd the mission go?" She asks and she pulls out a bottle of pills. "Thought that you might need a couple of these to get rid of your pain?"

I smile and pull out two taking them dry, "Thank you and it went pretty well let's just hope that the Turkish mob doesn't mind that their heir is strung out like an old yo-yo string." I say with an innocent smile and she smiles.

"Nice." She says as I start eating the bag of lays chips and I look to see Steve is unfrozen more.

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask as I look at his familiar face listening to the familiar sound of his heartbeat.

"Almost a full 17 hours." She says as she starts typing on the computer nearest to him.

"But since you're awake. You need to type up your report of the mission and then debrief Fury afterwards." She says and I nod letting her leave me to finish off my food. I set my tray on the table that I'm sitting on. I walk over to Steve and I see that his face is fully unfrozen. I put my hand on his cheek and I rub his cheek bone.

"I wish that you didn't crash that god forsaken plane because when you did, you took not only my heart with you, you took my soul also. Did you know I still have all of the gifts, sketches, and pictures of us and Bucky? I even have the necklace you gave me the day before you crashed the plane." I look down at him and I see that I have been crying. "I wish I could hate you for taking my heart and soul down with you, but the moment that I got that call from Nicky I knew that I can never hate you. Because, I love you." I say as I kiss his cheek and fall to my knees next to him.

* * *

 **Back to the War**

* * *

The room that we have been put in for who knows how long is very cold, wet, and unforgiving with very dim lighting and a single metal door. They chained my wrists to the floor because when they tried to strip me down to my tank top and shorts, I lashed out and broke a couple of ribs, I think one of their noses, and I think I broke one or more of their limbs. The second that Bucky saw that I was fighting their wandering hands, he started to fight back too but with more rage the defense like I was doing, and because of that he got hauled off far away from me leaving me with the men. I haven't seen him in a while and I'm starting to worry. I am now stuck in this cage with the rest of my men and I can't find any way out.

I put my forehead on the icy metal bars and I can feel the dirt and sweat on my skin. There are no windows to the outside world, so any sign of sunlight to determine time of day was impossible. I pull away, I sit down on the cold ground, and I see the men looking at me.

"Doll, can you sing? It's too dull in here." Timothy Dugan aka Dum-Dum says as I look over at him and flip my muddy stringy hair out of my face. I see all of them staring at me pleading for something good to come out of this hell hole and I smile softly giving in to them.

"Of course." I say as I look over my men and see them watching me with rapt attention. I take a deep breath, humming after, and I close my eyes. "When you're all alone  
Far away from home  
There's a gift the angel sent  
When you're alone  
Everyday must end  
But the night's our friend  
Angels always send a star  
When you're alone," I let my tears fall down my face landing on chained wrists as I think of Bucky and what they are doing to him while Steve probably doesn't even know that we're captured. I take a deep breath and I start singing again. "At night when I'm alone  
I lie awake and wonder  
Which of them belongs to me  
Which one I wonder?  
And any star I choose  
Watches over me  
So I know I'm not alone  
When I'm here on my own  
Isn't that a wonder?  
When you're alone  
You're not alone  
Not really alone," I look over at the men to see that even the HYDRA guards are even listening to my song and I rub my face trying to get some feeling back into my cheeks. "The stars are all my friends  
Till the night time ends  
So I know I'm not alone  
When I'm here on my own  
Isn't that a wonder?  
When you're alone  
You're not alone  
Not really alone." Slowly, my hand goes to my left breast pocket and I remove the photograph of Steve and I stare at it again. I hear clapping and my head snaps up to see a guard at my door, "What the hell do you want?" I spit out at him and he opens up my door making me stand up.

He looks at me up and down then he sets his gun down, "Du hast so eine schöne Stimme, eine so schöne Körper entsprechen." (Translation: You have such a beautiful voice to match such a beautiful body.) He takes his gloves off and starts for his belt. By this time all my men are standing up trying to get out and help me.

"Sie versuchen, etwas zu tun, um mich, und du wirst es bereuen." (Translation: You try to do anything to me and you'll regret it.) I spit out at me and he comes closer to me, he grabs my throat and pulls me to him. I use my knee to knee him in his ribs so hard that I hear something crack and I get thrown into the cage walls. I slump down as I look up to see him glare down at me and he starts kicking me. **THUD**. He stops kicking me and I can feel my ribs crying at me. That is a sound I haven't heard and the guard leaves. I have heard talking and some deep chuckles, keys rattling and guns reloaded, but thudding, weird?

"Are you okay Doll?" someone asks that I don't recognize and I try to sit up.

"I should be." I say lowly and I feel something crack as I crawl towards the front of my cage. I look around and I see a man wearing a tan leather jacket over a peculiar, but familiar—outfit. It is grey with a large white star on the center of the chest, and down the stomach here vertical white and red stripes. The pants that closer to tights in my opinion and they are grey as well and red boots encase his feet.

"I don't believe I've met you." I say lowly as he shuts the door.

"You're right on that point." The man tells me as I recognize the voice and I look up to see familiar grey eyes. "The name's Steve Rogers, but you can call me Captain America." Steve says and he looks at me.

"I know who are you. Forever and Always." I say and he picks me up, but stops and cups my cheek.

"Alessa?" He asks and I hear some whispering amongst the men.

"So this is your boy, Sarge?" Dum-Dum asks. I flip him off behind my back while Steve chuckles. I stand straight and grab the keys.

"Yes, now let's get out of here." I say as I go over to his cage and unlock them. I pass them back to Steve and he unlocks the other cages. "Steve, Bucky got taken away, but it's been a while since we've seen him."

"I'm going to find him Wolf. I've told the men to meet me in a clearing outside of the camp. I'll meet you there with Bucky." Steve says as I ready a gun that is on the ground and I smirk as he uses my Nickname.

"Of course, Sluggo come back and I mean both of you. Remember Forever and Always." I grab his collar and pull him down to my height.

"Forever and Always, Wolf." He kisses me desperately and we part. I go down one long hallway and he the other. I run down the hall ignoring the pain in my ribs and I stop near door that is slightly open with sounds of gunfire and hissing echoing outside. I quickly do some of my flips to avoid to the blue lights and I shoot the closest soldier. I continue my way through the war-zone of the tank-yard and I see my men snatching up weapons and knocking out HYDRA men. They are doing great at holding their own, better than Schmidt would have ever expected. I grab one of my soldiers arms and he turns around I see that it's Dum-Dum all his thick mustached glory.

"Sarge?" He asks in surprise and I roll my eyes as I block the pain out so I can help and not be dead weight.

"I know, it's great to see you too, but let's save the pleasantries for later okay? We need to get out of here and fast. Do whatever you need to do, you understand? Hell, I give you full permission to steal one of those blasted tanks to help us out." I tell him while nodding to one of the massive vehicles close by. A Cheshire like grin slowly stretches itself on Dugan's face and he salutes to me playfully.

"Yes ma'am." He says as we jump and dodge more enemy fire which seems more desperate than before. I push him to the tank and I quickly turn around to shoot another HYDRA soldier. I grab his body and relieve him of some spare pistols, some ammo clips, and I see that he has two arm gauntlets that have knives you can clip in. I slip the gauntlets on and something in me snaps. I go around start shooting and slicing non vital parts of soldiers. But one thing I don't realize is that there is a soldier behind me waiting to take a shot and as he pulls the trigger a large explosion causes him to fly back away from me. I feel a something sharp hit me in my thigh and I growl as I feel my vision start to go blurry as they move and shouts start to sound like whispers. I shake my head and I see the one of the base's walls get blow away causing me to smile.

"Men, move out!" I yell out as loudly as possible getting the remaining men in gear. One of my shoulders sees how I running wobbly and he helps me run the rest of the way towards the tank. I look back at the base one last time and I pray that Bucky and Steve would get out safely.  
 **~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~** We continue marching until we get well into the forest line and I climb into a little dugout in one of trees watching for anything. I feel my adrenaline ebb away and I look down at my thigh to see that it's bleeding. I rip off one of my sleeves and tie it around my wound slightly hissing at the pain.

"Oi, Sergeant, when are we gonna leave this blasted forest?" Dugan calls out and I look down at him with a stern look frozen upon my face.

"Soon." Dugan grumbles and adjusts his bowler hat then he shuffles off to talk with his buddies. As the minutes tick on, I start to worry and I feel my pain start increasing as I look over the company and the forest. I groan as my thigh starts hurting again and I start twirling one of the knives I stole.

"Not lookin' too good, are ya' Wolf?" an all too familiar voice asks and my head snaps down to see none other than Bucky slowly walking towards my roost with Steve by his side. I climb down ignoring the pain in my leg and my ribs making my my hair turn grey at the ends before I shake them back to their original color.

"You're both alive." I mutter with disbelief painted on my face and I fling myself on to him and Steve. I pull away to see that he's covered in grime and his clothes are in horrible condition with cuts marking up his skin every so often, inflamed but surprisingly minor. Black soot dusts his entire body. Yet he somehow manages to pull that typical smirk onto his chapped and cracked lips and he ruffles my hair.

"Forever and Always." My boys say in unison with smiles on their faces and I kiss Bucky on the cheek. I go over to Steve and I pull him into a hug trying not to hiss in pain as he wraps his arms around me.

"Don't you ever do that again. Or I will seriously find a way to hurt you." I warn with a pout on my faces as he hugs me back and the company start cheering as Bucky joins them.

 **~X~X~X~X~X~** **Time Jump** **~X~X~X~X~X~**

Half way back to camp I had to stop and wrap my shirt around my ribs. As I limp along with Steve holding me up by my waist I see the partition blocking the road is immediately lifted for us as every man in the camp lined either side of their patch cheering for us. The men who are too injured to walk sit on the HYDRA tanks or are supported by friends as they limp along like I'm doing. Steve, Bucky, and I are leading the way with very determined looks on our faces, as everyone claps and let out excited whoops. He sends a friendly tap onto Steve's shoulder with a smile and we meet Phillips halfway through the camp, where we stop walking or in most cases limping. Steve raises his free hand in a salute, meeting Phillips' eyes.

"Some of these men need medical attention." Steve says as a medic tries pulling me away from Steve, but I stop him with a glare. I hear him add, "I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary action." Phillips looks over all of us, who are battered and bruised, but alive.

"That won't be necessary." he replies with a smile beginning to pull on his lips. Steve returns the smile and nods.

"Yes, sir." Phillips looks down at me, with my rifle resting on my back, and arm gauntlets on (the knives are in my boots). Our gazes meet and he gives a mere nod, that I want to take as 'Maybe I should have listened to you.' sort of gesture which makes me smile widely. The colonel turns away and says something to Peggy, who apparently was been standing behind him this entire time. She steps up to us and looks him straight in the eye.

"You're late." she tells him in a terse manner while playfully slapping his shoulder with her glove. Steve smirks slightly and looks down, grabbing something off his belt.

He holds up a destroyed communicator and simply says, "Couldn't call my ride." Peggy pulls me into a hug and I kinda yelp in pain.

"You need medical attention, now." She says with an older sister type of tone in her voice.

"Hey!" Bucky shouts, earning everyone's attention. "Let's hear it for Captain America!"

The entire camp gathers in a crowd around us and they start clapping and cheering passionately for the man who saved us and their friends. Steve looks around and I can tell the he is unable to believe everyone is praising him. He looks to Bucky, he gives him a smile while clapping as well and as they both look at me I feel my head going fuzzy.

"Shit." Is all I am able to say before fainting in Peggy's arms from lack of blood and intense throbbing pain.

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

"Almost a full 17 hours." She says as she starts typing on the computer nearest to him.

"But since you're awake. You need to type up your report of the mission and then debrief Fury afterwards." She says and I nod letting her leave me to finish off my food. I set my tray on the table that I'm sitting on. I walk over to Steve and I see that his face is fully unfrozen. I put my hand on his cheek and I rub his cheek bone.

"I wish that you didn't crash that god forsaken plane because when you did, you took not only my heart with you, you took my soul also. Did you know I still have all of the gifts, sketches, and pictures of us and Bucky? I even have the necklace you gave me the day before you crashed the plane." I look down at him and I see that I have been crying. "I wish I could hate you for taking my heart and soul down with you, but the moment that I got that call from Nicky I knew that I can never hate you. Because, I love you." I say as I kiss his cheek and fall to my knees next to him.

After I spoke my mind to my frozen soldier who can't respond to me just yet, I grabbed an extra tablet and started typing up my report including the torture and how I left them alive. Over the years that I have been alive I have never killed anyone in all my years of being a soldier, a spy, or even as a civilian. I just hurt, lie to, or persuade them to tell me whatever I wanted to know at the time being and so far it has worked in my favor. As the scientists come back in from their lunch break or dinner break or whatever you call it, they nod at me with respect knowing exactly who I am and then they start getting back to work on unfreezing him. I watch them do their job for a little while until my legs start trying to cramp up and I growl when I realize I have to go debrief my nephew about my previous mission.

I walk out, "Inform me immediately and I mean IMMEDIATELY if there are any sudden changes, if you do not I can promise you all that you won't be able to move for at least a month." They nod and I walk over to the elevator pressing the silver circle button. As the door opens, ' _How to be a Heartbreaker_ ' rings out making me smile and I pull it out to see that it's my little Black Widow, Natasha Romanov, I flip my hair away from my ear and put it to my ear. "What's up, my little spider?"

"I am going to kill your nephew." She growls at me in irritation and I laugh as I get into the elevator.

"Why? What did he do now?" I ask as my lips lift into my smirk easily and I lean against the wall.

"Oh he has done nothing to me personally; except for he is being more than his usual pain in the ass self." She says with an obvious smirk in her tone and I cross my ankles as the elevator goes up.

"Well then you can't kill him." I say as if I'm scolding a child which I am because she's like my daughter, I trained with her myself trying to reteach her not to kill at first sight unless ordered to.

"What if I hurt him just a little bit? Like a broken leg? Or a couple broken fingers?" She asks and I laugh as her voice takes on a childish tone to her normal cold.

"No Nat, nothing of the sort and I gotta go I have to go debrief Fury about my last assignment." I say as the door opens up and reveals a silver, white, and black hallway.

"Okay, have fun pup." She says teasingly and I hear her typing something on a keyboard.

"Later, little spider." I say as I pocket my phone and walk into Nicky's office. He looks up at me and smiles a real smile.

"How was your sleep auntie with Cap?" He asks as soon as the doors close and windows dim.

I shrug my shoulders, "Pleasant like before." He nods his head and cocks his head.

"So auntie, go ahead debrief me on the Turks." He says as he waves his hand to urge me to go on with my story.

"Well let's just say that the Turkish mob won't be buying and selling any weapons anytime soon considering all of their faces and their associates are now everywhere. I also hope that they don't mind that Altan is now strung out like a string by some unknown mixture of drugs that he got while clubbing." I say with a smirk on my face. "He needs to learn to be careful with how much drugs he takes from strange people especially people from those dirty P.O.S. nightclubs that he socializes in."

"Casualties?"

"Are there ever any?" I ask with a sarcastic attitude and he smirks, my signature smirk, back at me. He leans forward in his hands like he used to as a kid.

"I find it funny that you're a spy, but you don't kill anybody. Why is that Auntie?" He asks and I sit down in one of his chairs.

"Killing is not in my nature, even as both Blood Wolf and the Commando's Heart I never killed anybody. I have only injured, weaved lies, and persuaded to get the info that we needed. It's not in my DNA to kill any human being." I say as I run my fingers through my hair trying to calm myself down as flashbacks of my brothers in arms, the children that I helped save, and all the agents I recruited myself come flooding my mind again.

"I know auntie I was only asking considering the couple close calls you encountered over the years." He says as he types in the verdict on my mission and he looks up at me.

"Some of those assholes and perverts deserved to no longer breathe instead of the life sentences in prisons." I growl out as I see my hair turning red in anger probably along with my eyes.

"Auntie your hair is red again." Nick points out and I take a deep breath in and let my hair change back to normal. "You should go work out on your course auntie. Let out some steam and emotions."


End file.
